The All Grown Up Movie: Rugrats Flying/Quotes
---- :Stu Pickles: (using microphone) Attention, Yucaipa. This is president Stu Pickles of inventor pickles corporation. Hello and welcome to balloon activator. Don't worry about any times back to the 20th days till we have to believe in force of lights, this is the most informative. As soon as we get over to Waterslide El Dorado, Tommy and his friends will grow up to be just like The Wild Thornberrys for question about i'm speaking to you... WHO WANTS SOME BALLOON!!! :(crowd cheers) :Jean Claude: (using microphone too) Thank you, Stu Pickles, and hello, yucaipa, and welcome to Yucaipa Elementary School. Greetings and siutations. No no, greetings everyone. Today, we will fly the school to conqueror the new world, for Waterslide El Dorado, Tommy will be ready to grow up to be just like Nigel Strawberry, for the king of dogs, General Magnus. If the only reason: the winner is unsuccessful. The first noble quest is to activate the balloon on top of the school (points to bell tower) way up in the ceiling through the bell tower. And so my information will be interfered. Some of you made i, and which the sacrifise, are willing to make. :(crowd cheers) :Jean Claude: Let the tournament begin! :(crowd cheers again) ---- :Stu Pickles: (using microphone again) Okay, everyone. Cheer normal. Perfect. I brought suprise for you. :Lou Pickles: Who-hoo, easy come, easy go! :Stu Pickles: Now, everybody say hello to, (appears Raptar Balloon Activator with Grown Up Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil & Lil and Kimi) RAPTAR BALLOON ACTIVATOR! The Children's Favorite Toys! :(crowd gasping) :Crowd #1: Why did you grow tommy pickles up?! :Female Crowd: Boo! :Male Crowd: Boo! :Former Worker: Who am i?! :Jean Claude: What is that? (looks at Tommy and his friends are already growed up) Ugh, is long body idiots! :Dil Pickles: Cool, awesome ride! :Fire Captain Beckman: Hey, wait a minute, hold up here! The babies are no more like this to be a gift from the bob! Huh! :Fake Worker: You didn't love it. :Tommy Pickles: Hey, Jean Claude. I'm afraid my dad already turned me to 10-years old. :Chuckie Finster: That was perfect. :Tommy Pickles: Well. :Kimi Finster: See what my dad did. He has been talk as my dad to be inmortal and plug me to be 10-years old already. :Tommy Pickles: Guys, he's up. We've already growed up together. What would we come up to my ways to energy ourselves. :Dil Pickles: Yeah, we could fly a rocket. Oh, better yet. What have been build our own, cut off the mailman. :Chuckie Finster: What about the journals out of fuel. :Tommy Pickles: Come on, guys. We didn't need to use the tv for that fun, and we don't need it now. It's sure parents stay care to break us. :Phil DeVille: We don't have much choice. :Lil DeVille: It sure we look dry. :Jean Claude: Indeed. Businessman, new plan! The one and his friends are already growed up just like The Wild Thornberrys.... will be named champion! Take the picture! ---- :Sloan Blackburn: I'm Sloan Blackburn, your studies of your wildlife on the vacation, and i have come to at your servants. :Lou Pickles: No! (closes the door) :(Sloan Growns) :Lou Pickles: (opens the door) Ohh all right. You can come... :Sloan Blackburn: Whoa. :Lou Pickles: In. ---- :Coco LaBouche: Stu and Lou was right. Give us The Wild Thornberrys when we get over to Waterslide El Dorado in Africa, and make sure nobody gets hurt just right up ahead with the role. :Fake Worker: You know? I think you can't love it being blamed! :Jean Claude: I'll take care of my careers as well personally. (to Kira Finster) KIRA! Madame Labouche wants The Wild Thornberrys! NOW! :Kira Finster: (answer the phone) The Wild Thornberrys, this is Kira Finster do you copy. ---- :Rustler (1): Today, we fly the school to conqueror the new world. For city of yucaipa, for glory, for gold, for troops, and for kingdom. ---- :Angelica Pickles: TOMMY PICKLES! :Tommy Pickles: Ahh! :Angelica Pickles: Look what you done! (smiles) You are my grow up hero just like Nigel Strawberry After all. :Tommy Pickles: Thanks, Angelica. I wanna grow up to be just like my daddy. ---- :Stu Pickles: It's a big storming rhinocerous giants of god. :Lou Pickles: (points at the school) I'm afraid we need the giant school down here. ---- :(opening scenes) :Movietown Announcer: Movie Town Fan News presents: Spotlight on "Soldiers". What you are now witnessing is footage never before seen by civilized humanity, a lost world in Afruca, lurking in the shadow of Majestic Waterslide El Dorado it's full of plants and animals undiscovered by science. Who would dare set foot on this inhospitable summit? Why, our subject today, General Hinton Erwin, known as, General Magnus of United States Army and Air Force. The beloved military base lands his dirigible, "The Spirit of Adventure", into Hampshire, this week, completing a year long expedition to the lost world. This mighty aircraft was designed by General Magnus himself and is longer than 22 throw edition petty waggons placed end to end. And here comes the adventurer now. Never-apart from his faithful dogs, Magnus conceived the craft for the canine comfort. It's a veritable flouting palace in the sky complete with doggy baths and mechanical canine walker. And Jiminy Cricket! To the locals he's considered a business and hero! And how! :General Magnus: Adventure is out there! :(crowd cheers) :Movietown Announcer: But what has Magnus brought back this time? :General Magnus: Gentlemen, i give you the Pegasus of Waterslide El Dorado! The biggest horse with eagle wings! :Movietown Announcer: And gully, what a swell pegasus monster this is! But what's this? The military career brought a presents for Magnus. The National Explorers Society accuses Magnus of fabricating the skeleton. The organization gives a sword to Magnus of his membership. Graduation day, Magnus becomes the new military general to return to Waterslide El Dorado and promises to capture the beast... alive. :General Magnus: I promise to capture the beast alive! And i will never go back to Washington D.C. until i do! :(crowd still cheers) :Movietown Announcer: And so, once again, the forces of United States Army and Air Force clears The Spirit of Adventure to Waterslide El Dorado. The soldiers off to clear his name. Bon voyage, General Magnus! And good luck capturing the Pegasus of Waterslide El Dorado! :(title appears) ---- :Miguel: (on the radio) Of course, Sloan. I got ya. :Sloan Blackburn: Who said that? :Miguel: Behind you. :Dil Pickles: (holds hands on Tommy) Uhh, Tommy. (points at Miguel, Tulio and Altivo) behind you. :Miguel: Over here. :Sloan Blackburn: Where? :Miguel: (normal) Hello. :Sloan Blackburn: Ahh! :Miguel: I am Miguel. :Tulio: And i am Tulio. :Miguel: And they called us, Miguel and Tulio of the world. :Sloan Blackburn: Hey, what is that thing! :Tommy Pickles: Theres are african horsies. :Sloan Blackburn: This is not a radio. (to Kira Finster) Kira, the radio is dead! :Kira Finster: Bonjour. Welcome to El Dorado. And two of you must be Miguel and Tulio, right next to Eliza and her monkey. :Eliza Thornberry: Yeah, my name is Eliza known as Elizabeth Thornberry, and this is my monkey, Darwin. :Tulio: Did you see that? :Miguel: Like what? :Tulio: That's her long story. Behold the Wolfgang von Tulio! :Miguel: And the Johann Miguel! :Tulio and Miguel: And we are the powerful biggest god of... El Dorado! :Tommy Pickles: Hello. :Tulio and Miguel: Ahh! Hello, Thomas. You and your friends must be the pickles. :Kira Finster: That's right, you little girl can talk to Tommy. :Eliza Thornberry: Yeah, i can talk to animals, is the long story. (to Spike) Speak. :Spike: Hi there. :Sloan Blackburn: (gasps) Did your dog pet just say hi there? :Spike: Yes i did. :(Tommy and his friends laughing) :(Kira chuckles) :Tulio: Spike, your voice will be broken by lightning bolt. :Miguel: Before we strike you down. :Spike: Nonsence, we are the manners. My name is Spike, full name down spike down and get off the couch, you see. I just mention that and i love you. :(Tommy and his friends still laughing) :Spike: My master made me my voice with my good talk, and so my master is good to be here in this way so i can talk- Squirell............ My master is to be good as spot. :Sloan Blackburn: I'm not your master! ---- :Stu Pickles: It's Obvious, The first thing i can do is to make a u.s. army camp by myself. :Angelica Pickles: So dad, it's obvious. Since dumb babies was gone too far, i can become the african princess of El Dorado. :Drew Pickles: You know what else's obvious, you're the murderer. :Angelica Pickles: Geez, besides, since i can't let you speak to me right if i was changing. Do you want me to be changing back to me? :Didi Pickles: I have to find something to eat. All i ask i have to know where is the couple the box hamburger with cheese box of 7-Eleven Restaurant. :Howard DeVille: Yeah. Angelica has growed up 13 just like the little girl. :Angelica Pickles: Since princernal, i can become more african princess together, if i need 5 dollars to buy the hamburger. :Kira Finster: (gasps) You took away the hamburger?! :Howard DeVille: Babies don't steal hamburger, Angelica did, i can't believe her, and i was robbed by the rhino from the sky and try to throw me in my soapbox! ---- :Angelica Pickles: What did you dumb babies think you doing? :Chuckie Finster: Watching the tv show about Pegasus, Angelica. :Tommy Pickles: Uh yep, Tulio and Miguel is my heroes, the two adventurers of them all. When i grow up, i wanna be just like them, and Nigel Strawberry. I just want to talk to you about General Magnus going to Waterslide El Dorado. :Angelica Pickles: Well you're not going nowheres, i have a sing-a-long song to do, and you don't have to grow up to be just like nigel... (rhasberring) ...Rhasberry, and you will never ever gonna be a new adventure yourself about just playing with your babies on the sandbox to your toys, you're just a fat awful stupid mess with the savage accident for your dreams. (evil laugh) :Phil DeVille: Whoa. She's naughty. :Lil DeVille: Who wants some cupcakes under the table? ---- :Gamma: (dog barks) Uh-Oh! There it is! I've taking the bunch of animals scent! :Beta: Wait a minute, wait a minute! (dog barks) What is this? Chcolate Apple Tree. I smell chocolate. :Gamma: I'm getting a cookies with chocolate chip for taking prunes, with the bunch of denture cream! I contact you to be inmortal king! Who are they?! :Beta: Oh man, that will not be scary, we better tell him someone took an animals, right Alpha? :Alpha: (dark deep voice) No. Soon enough the animals will be ours yet again. Find the scent of the micro-parties in the denture to be much rewarding for master in the pull effect in your age. :Beta: Hey, Alpha. I think the sneek there is something will be wrong with your collar you must be bumped it. :Gamma: Yeah, Your voice will be funny and funny today! :(Beta & Gamma laughing) :Alpha: Beta, Gamma! Quiet! :(Beta & Gamma stops laughing) :Alpha: Mayhaps you desire- SQUIRRELL!!! Mayhaps you desire the chosen right, but i sending lot of much strange of cunning. :Beta: No no, no. But maybe Spike would, you might wanna ask. :(Beta & Gamma chuckles) :Gamma: Yeah, i want the fish cooking for tracking the animals on his very special mission. Ha-ha. :Alpha: Do not mention Spike to me this time. This fools erins will be the most occupind most occupind indeed. Ha ha ha. You didn't know what i am joining said to you now? :Beta: (gasps) Sure but, the second minds of files after you send Spike back to camp by himself. None of your business getting a treeat. :Alpha: (Dog barks loudly) You are wise my trusted captain of classroom. (turning Beta on the Dogged Determination on Collar) (Dog barks angry) This is alpha calling spike, come in spike. :Spike: (on the screen) Hi, Alpha, and your voice sounds good alright. :Alpha: I know i know. Have you seen the animal? :Spike: (on the screen) Oh yes, the animal is my prisoner now. :Gamma: Yeah, right. :Darwin: That's right. I am his prisoner. :Alpha: That monkey has spoken. Where are you? :Spike: I'm here with animal, and i will bring it back and then you will like me. I'll contact you back. :Tommy Pickles: Hey, Dil. Put the camera on me, and switch it from Spike. :Dil Pickles: Got it. :Spike: I got my animals, he is my prisoner, and i'll go with Eliza to the adventure. :Alpha: Yes, suddenly. :Gamma: Yeah, right. :Beta: Yeah. :Tommy Pickles: (on the screen on Beta's collar) I am Tommy Pickles, welcome to Waterslide El Dorado. :Alpha: Wait wait wait, don't break your collar! :Beta: What has spike done to animals?! :Gamma: Someone took the animal to the small mailman! :Beta: Where are they?! :Alpha: (turns Beta back on the Dogged Determination on Collar) (reveals the map on Beta's Collar) There it is. 6 of Small Mailmans. Come On! :(Alpha, Beta & Gamma leaves) ---- :Sloan Blackburn: This is none of my concern. You didn't stop him for any of this! :Dog Warden: I'm afraid whatever you are not, YOU ARE NOT GODS!!! :Sloan Blackburn: You mean, i am not master! I should've showed up that no one has ever happened! :Angelica Pickles: Grrrrrr! Now pipe down, Blackburn! :Sloan Blackburn: What?! Shut up, Angelica! I should rein this head for the shoulders, i will smite Magnus murdering the innocent, i will show him revenge to smite the way he stands, he ruined Waterslide El Dorado, he blamed anyone from that day, he stole my kingdom from me! (to Spike) Bad Dog, BAD DOG! You betrayed me. :Tulio: You're not god, you're not Spike? You lied to me? :Chuckie Finster: You did? :Spike: (gulps) I did? (runs away) :Sloan Blackburn: Whatever Magnus blamed me or not, i am going to Waterslide El Dorado with all of you guys if i am grounded for helping you escaped. ---- :Charlotte Pickles and Drew Pickles: ANGELICA!!! :(Angelica gasps) :Drew Pickles: This is all your fault! :Angelica Pickles: My fault?! But, daddy. :Charlotte Pickles: Who took away three stu's men to do? :Jean-Claude: Now my patient has reach to an end, to tell us about! :Lou Pickles: That's diabolical, Angelica! You messed with three soldiers like my corps! :Stu Pickles: You nasty dirty girl loser blamer girl! :Didi Pickles: I have been respect for that Finster to losing the streak! :Estes Pangborn: You're grounded, Angelica, for making us a camp around here for 12 frost bidden year! :Kira Finster: You respect to me who never mention the exposes! :Sloan Blackburn: Why can't i ever mention the exposes?! You're liar! :Jean-Claude alright then, who's hiding us?! :Drew Pickles: I know the fantasy traitors cause you into your diapers! :Kira Finster: I should've know i escaped Euroraptarland! :Sloan Blackburn: Talk to us, before you gotta get shot! :Estes Pangborn: You're grounded like we will never get to the stupid waterslide again! :Fire Captain Beckman: You are under arrest, Stu and Lou! :Stu & Lou: I am?! :Old Man Victor: We have been working to many hours till it is! :Coco LaBouche: Raptar will none of them losing the map about anything! :Angelica Pickles: Hey! Would you stop yelling at me about this! :Sloan Blackburn: You mean, who told you these things?! :Male Hot Dog Vendor: Yeah! :Old Man Victor: We've been working ourselves to the bone like you two mad at them unhappy, i am cutting you Stu & Lou in! :Inspector: Actually, we cutting you out! ---- :Miguel (Tulio): Ladies and Gentlemen, we decided it's a draw! (Thank you all for coming!) Hope we see you 1 hour! (We'll be right back after these messages!) Adios! (Adios!) :Inspector: (angrily) You useless, ungrateful pirates! (grabbing a whacking stick) I AM THE COLONY!!!!!! (whacking stick slashed on his hand by a knife tossed by Tommy) :(All Gasps) :Joshua: It's Tommy Pickles! :Jon: He's alive! :Tyler: There it is! A wild horse! :Nigel Thornberry: Good show, Donnie! :Justin: It's Tommy Pickles :Brandon: I thaught he was dead! :Tommy Pickles: Howdy, one of the lowest crewmates! :Kira Finster: A career building a city for summer. This should be for a laugh. :Charlie: I can't stand here! I have to get out of-- Whoa! (gunshot on the sky) :Rustler (1): Grr! Altivo is anywhere! Nice foward. :Miguel (Tulio): (Altivo is back!) Alright! ---- :(In 1945) :Lou Pickles: Principatopia. :General Magnus: Pull up the pillow bag, dude. I want it rap. :Lou Pickles: Oof. I layed on it, Men. :General Magnus: (seeing the children walking down the street with family) You see, Lou, i've been thinking. We're the new generations for our new inventions, right? This time we gonna shook these up a little bit. :Lou Pickles: I heard you, brother. In fact, dig this. I was meditating to that new Ravi Shankar album last night when I got this righteous notion. What if we hold all our classes inside, on the classroom and outside, on the playground? Imagine school, recess. And so including classs, cafeteria, gym, art room, computer lab, science room, and detention. No boundaries. :General Magnus: Hey baby, that's a hip idea. Good, Pickles. I'll better go see the children right now. As my first official act as president of reptar, I've decided to get rid of children from my place. Not from school. :Lou Pickles: (gasps) What? No children allowed in Reptar Corporation? But, Hinton, for a kid, reptar corporation has a new recruits of toy designers that is like a major toy designers. It's the whole time of day they have any freedom. :General Magnus: (chuckles) Look, Lou. The 1940s are too low. The reading, writing and math you decided are over. The nazis has begun. All that peace and love and freedom stuff, it was great for pickin' up chicks, cause it's not gonna talk to the career. And when it dosen't talk to that, I gotta make sacrifices to our glory, and to make sacrifices, I gotta make sure our troops go to the war against the nazis and battle for justice everywhere where they belong. That's why, starting next week, I am tuning out children from my place once and for all. Category:Quotes Category:Rugrats Quotes